


Lawrence Pie Co.

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Being new in town, you decided to get to know what the Lawrence, Kansas has to offer. Little did you know you would find the most delicious pie you’ve ever tasted and an even more delicious man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spngenrebingo, Square Filled: Coffee Shop AU. This was possibly the easiest thing for me to write in a long time. It reads like a self indulgent, fall aesthetic, rom com meet cute and I have no regrets. I hope you enjoy and remember feedback is everything xo…

Downtown Lawrence looked like your typical downtown did in mid-October. The various locally owned stores were decorated in either a festive fall or Halloween theme. There were pumpkins and stalks of corn and barrels of hay. The air was crisp, wind whipping around the fallen leaves. People were sporting coats, sweaters, and hats of beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows. All of it made you ecstatic. Lawrence was the perfect aesthetic and you could not be happier about taking a job here. 

It was your last day before you began the day shift at the local hospital. They had been in great need of a nurse practitioner and you had been able to score yourself a decent salary. Being here was your new beginning after college. You decided to get to know your new surroundings, taking to downtown on foot to check out the local scene. You had found some great things to decorate your home in, and on your way back towards your street, a small café caught your eye. The small sign above the large window read Lawrence Pie Company, but also advertised drinks and other various baked goods. The smell wafting from the place had your mouth watering so you headed in. 

A small bell jungled as you stepped inside. The delicious aroma only heightened as you entered. There were a few customers littered around at the tables in the dining room. The place seemed to have decent business for brunch time on a Sunday. 

You waltzed over towards the counter, your eyes catching all the goodies behind the glass next to the register. A small fresh baked daily sign sat on top of the glass next to a bowl of fresh fruit. They even had explanations on the local farmers they got all their ingredients from. It was a dream that you had stumbled upon this place. 

“Hey! Welcome to Lawrence Pie Company what can I get for you?” The man standing across from you was everything but what you expected to see. He was wearing an apron that was covered in what you presumed was flour over a flannel and jeans. But that wasn’t the most surprising. It was his striking features. The emerald green eyes, puffy pink lips and a strong jaw covered in a well kept beard. He was also tall, probably over six foot. He was now smirking at you and you knew you had been caught staring. 

“Uh, I uh have no idea. I got distracted… by the pies I mean, they look delicious.”  _ Nice save... _

“Does that mean you don’t want a slice?” He asked as he brushed his hands on the towel over his shoulder. 

“It means I want all the slices but I should probably only have one and I can’t choose which to order.” You mentally kicked yourself, the words falling from your lips without thought. You probably sounded like a bumbling idiot. “Any recommendations?”

“Well, my best seller has to be the apple, it pairs great with our house blend coffee. Or if you aren’t a coffee fan, I made a fresh batch of hot apple cider today. Cider Hill Family orchard sent me some real beauties this week.” He motioned towards a sign advertising the cider. You hummed. 

“Oh I love coffee but it feels like a cider kind of day.” You fished out your wallet as he rang up you order. 

“Alright, you want me to package this to go?” He asked as you handed over the money. 

“That would be great.” You watched as he pulled a slice of pie and put it in a small box. He then busied himself with pouring the cider. He was done quickly, sliding over the goods. 

“Well, thank you so much for all your help…” you trailed off as you waited for him to tell you his name. 

“Dean… Winchester.” He nodded. 

“Y/n.” You offered back. “Have a good day Dean.” 

****

It wasn’t fair just how delicious the cider and pie had been. You had let out an audible moan as you took your first bite. Instantly, you knew this café was going to be your new favorite place. It helped that the cashier was hotter than hell too. 

When the following Sunday rolled around, you grabbed the horror book you had been reading and merrily made you way back to Lawrence Pie Company. It was later in the afternoon this time and fewer people sat at the tables around the store. You could see Dean standing behind the counter and helping another customer. His eyes flickered to you as the bell ringing signaled your arrival. He said goodbye to the young girl as he handed her a drink before turning his smile on you. 

“Look who’s back.” 

“Are you kidding me? How could I not be? That pie was the best thing I’ve ever tasted, but don’t tell my mother that.” You set down the book on the counter as you leaned against it. 

“Well thank you. It’s my mother's recipe.” 

“My compliments to your mother.” You mumbled only partially talking about the pie. 

“She would have loved to hear it.” His words were not lost on you. “What can I get you today?” He brushed past his comment. 

“I’d love to try the house blend today and how about one of those blueberry muffins? For here.” You pointed towards the showcase. You were determined to try everything on the menu at least once. 

Dean set to grabbing you what you asked for and you decided to try and get a little more out of this handsome stranger. 

“So, your mom owner the place?” You asked, trying to keep your voice casual. 

“Uh, well she used to. My mother passed away about five years ago.” He was pouring the coffee as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s okay. She was sick for a long time, so we had time to prepare.” Dean placed the ceramic mug on the counter and leaned to grab a plate. “You want the muffin warmed?”

“Please.” He walked over to a small microwave and placed the muffin in it. “And now, you own the place?”

“My brother and I. We decided to take over, this place was her life and we couldn’t bear to let it go. So I bake the pies and Sammy does the bills.” He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. 

“Wait, you bake these pies?” He chuckled, it was probably a comment he was used to. 

“Yeah, I grew up in this place. Mom taught me everything I know.” He turned as the microwave dinged and pulled out the muffin. 

“Hmm, well color me surprised and appreciative.” You handed over the money to him. “Thank you.” The plate was warm but not unbearable. Setting it down on a table by the large windows, you took the coffee over to the small station with modifiers and poured in a little milk.

The clouds were darkening as you sat down and opened your book. It was pouring by the time you finished your muffin and you sighed. This morning you had forgotten to check the forecast, and now you were stuck here without an umbrella. You could only hope that it cleared up so you could walk back home. 

Those hopes were dashed. The time kept clicking by on the clock and the rain continued to come down in sheets. The pages to be read in your book grew smaller and smaller. You didn’t even register that you were the last customer inside until Dean spoke. 

“That must be quite an interesting book.” He sat down in the seat next to you. He had shed his apron and was wearing a jacket. With a glance, you checked the time. It was a quarter after five and the café was supposed to be closed. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Yes, it’s pretty good.” You glanced outside again at the pouring rain and bit your lip before looking back at Dean. He seemed to recognize your predicament. 

“You have an umbrella?” He asked. 

“Uh, no. I didn’t realize it was supposed to rain today.” Your nose scrunched as you admitted your mistake. 

“Come on, I'll take you home.” Dean stood and gestured for you to follow him. 

“Dean, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I’m sure you have things you need to finish here.” You sat up straighter. 

“Nah, I already finished my closing list. Now come on, I wouldn’t want you to melt.” With a chuckle, you followed after him as he guided you through the kitchen. It was sparkling clean and more homey than expected. 

Dean grabbed an umbrella near the back door and pushed it open. He guided you to the passenger seat of a beautiful classic car and opened the door. He held the umbrella over you as you climbed in and shut the door behind you before running in front of the car and hopping behind the wheel. 

The dampness and the cold were beginning to seep into your bones as Dean turned over the ignition. He breathed into his cupped hands and turned the heat full blast. 

“What is she?” You inquired as you ran a hand over the shiny leather of the bench seat. Dean smiled wide. 

“She my Baby. Sixty-seven Impala. Used to be my Dad’s but he handed her over when he couldn’t take care of her anymore.” He backed out of the parking space and you guided him in the general direction of your home. 

“Well she is mint.”

“I used to restore classic cars before I took over the family business. Now it’s more of a hobby I do when I get the time.” He turned down your street as you indicated. 

“That is possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard a man say.” Dean guffawed at your sentiment. 

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, not many guys would give up doing something they love, like restoring cars, for owning and running their late mothers bakery. Let alone admit it to a stranger.” You pointed at your house as Dean approached it and he pulled up the driveway and parked behind your Jeep. 

“You’re probably right.” He admitted. You stared at him for a moment, a blush had crept up his neck and cheeks. Every time you spoke with Dean, he just became an even greater enigma than when you first laid eyes on him. An enigma you were determined to crack. 

“Listen, would you like to come in for a drink? You know as a thank you for the ride home.” You asked with bated breath. Dean licked his lips as he searched your eyes for something, something that you weren’t sure of. 

“I’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been seeing the bakery owner since that night he took you home in the rain. With Thanksgiving on the horizon, you were anxious to finally meet his family. Little did you know just how awkward it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @spngenrebingo . Started making it, had a breakdown, bon appetit. I had this scene in my head for a while, and as so many of you requested a sequel for the first part, i decided this would make for a fun meet. xoxo Alex

_ 1 Month Later _

The nights were growing colder by the day. Autumn had officially taken over the small midwestern town, thick gray clouds taking the place of the sun in the northern hemisphere sky on most days. Rain was pattering down on the roof of Dean’s home, the noise soothing to you as it slowly roused you from your slumber. 

You shifted under the sheets and plush comforter that you had grown so used to over the past weeks. Your skin was flushed from the heat bubble that the two of you created where your bodies were entwined. Dean grunted his disapproval of your attempts to climb from the bed, hugging your body closer to his own without opening an eye. 

You chuckled, a smile on your lips at the grumpy man next to you. “Dean, I have to pee.” You whispered to him, rubbing at the stubble on his cheek to encourage him to relax his grip. He let out a huff of air, relenting his claim on you before snuggling into his pillow. 

The colder air of the room sent a chill through your naked body as you tossed the covers from yourself. You hugged an arm to your chest as you searched the floor of the room for Dean’s flannel. It was tossed on the armchair in the corner, the material riddled with wrinkles as you pulled it onto your body. Not that you minded, you just needed the warmth it would provide as you tiptoed to the restroom. It also didn’t hurt that it smelled like the man you had left in the comfort of his bed. The material fell just below your ass, but if you even so much as raised your arms, you’d be exposed. Not that Dean minded, as he had told you on several occasions, he enjoyed seeing you in his shirt, and even more so out of it. 

You made quick work of relieving yourself in the en suite bathroom. A quick glance at the clock as you passed told you it was past time to pull your lazy ass from bed, otherwise you and Dean would never make it out from under the covers. Which normally you wouldn’t be opposed to, but you both had to work today. Though, one of the perks of Dean owning his own business meant that he could delegate opening to some of his employees. You on the other hand didn’t have the same luxury, though your days at the hospital started later than he opened his bakery. 

Light snores were coming from the green eyed lover you had left behind as you shut off the bathroom light behind you. You smiled to yourself, deciding to go start a pot of coffee for the grump who currently had his face shoved into his pillow. That was something that you had been quick to discover about your new boyfriend, just how truly cranky he was in the mornings without caffeine. Though, you were thankful for his change in direction from the whiskey that had become his best friend after his mother had died. Dean had explained how far he fell after he lost his mother and how Sam’s idea to keep her bakery going helped him out of that dark place. It was a fact that you were thankful for as well. If it wasn’t for that small place downtown, you wouldn’t have met the cute dork that was snoring under the covers. And even though you had only been seeing each other for about a month, you knew there was something different about this one. 

The flannel you had buttoned up halfway hung just below your ass, leaving little to the imagination as you stepped out onto the upstairs landing. The house was beginning to light up with the rising sun as you made your way down the stairs. As you hit the front foyer, you rounded on the family room that was attached to the kitchen that sat in the back corner of the house. You looked up as you turned, a shriek leaving your mouth as you noticed three men standing by the island. 

“Who are you?!” The hollered question left your mouth before you could even think. The three men turned on you, each one sharing the same shocked and confused expression. 

“Who are we? Who are you?” The tallest one of the three spoke up. You took in his shaggy brown locks and long body. He stood almost as defensive as you were. The other two, one that looked much older with a full beard and the other with short black hair and piercing blue eyes, allowed their features to turn into amusement. The blue eyed man eyed you up, taking in the sparse clothing you don. In your fear, you had forgotten that you were barely dressed, if you could even call it that. Heat flooded your features as your hands fumbled to close a few more buttons on the flannel you were wearing. 

Heavy footsteps on the stairs had you turning your head back, the sound of your name on Dean’s lips as he skidded into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and clutching a baseball bat. He came to a stop as he took in the scene in front of him. Dean ran one of his large hands down his face, his own features relaxing. 

“Jesus, I thought you were being murdered.” He relaxed his hold on the bat as he turned his attention on the men in his kitchen. “What the hell are you guys doing here?” 

“You know them?” Her voice had risen a little as her confusion at the whole situation grew. 

“Shit, yeah.” Dean shook his head. “This is my brother Sam,” he pointed to the shaggy haired man that had addressed you. “And my buddies Cas and Benny.” Dean pointed to the blued eyed smirker and then the older one, both of them holding their hands up in a small wave as he introduced them. “Guys, this is Y/n.” 

“Oh, so you are the famous Y/n. It’s nice to finally meet you, cher.” Benny moved from the place where he was leaning against the counter. You nodded and tried to offer a small smile, fidgeting slightly as you became very aware of your lack of clothing. In fact you couldn’t remember the last time you had been this embarrassed. 

“Yeah, Dean talks about you all the time,” Cas added. 

“Alright, it’s not all the time.” Dean was quick to defend himself, his angry dimples forming in the corners of his lips. 

“Really, it’s fine. Talk about me all you want, just please let me-” You gestured behind you, raising your brows in the hopes your boyfriend would get the picture. You did not want to have to say it out loud. 

“What?” His own brow furrowed and you groaned. 

“I’m gonna go get dressed.” His lips formed a small ‘O’ when he looked you up and down as if he hadn’t noticed until this moment your ass basically hanging out for his friends to see. You turned back to the guys in the kitchen, a tight smile on your face as you spoke, “Nice meeting you all but I have to go crawl under a rock now.” 

The three of them chuckled as you scurried away and back up the stairs, all the blood in your body seeming to flood to the surface of your skin from the moment. As you bounded up the flight of stairs, you could hear Dean clap his hands and chuckle.

“Alright, who’s making me coffee?” 


End file.
